


Michael has fucking trauma? I'm projecting? Possibly both?

by thepriceofahat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, bad dad, mad fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceofahat/pseuds/thepriceofahat
Summary: Man I'm just in a venting sorta mood I'm angry at my mom I'm angry at the world I'm fuckin overstimulated it's just. It's a lot. Michael has trauma and that's about it. Graphic depictions of abuse and violence cw or whatever.
Kudos: 15





	Michael has fucking trauma? I'm projecting? Possibly both?

Michael sat in the hallway, curled up with his knees drawn to his chest. The hard and flat walls pressed and made him ache. That coupled with the poor posture from having no good way to sit made his joints protest as he shifted into a slightly better position to stare at his textbook with. It's not like any information had passed through into his brain or was going to in the near future, so he might as well flip the page and try and scrape by alive until the bliss of going to sleep and being able to get to school the next day. His mind wandered and he looked up and out the window. The snow fell outside and he wondered idly about just walking out the door and walking off. He could go to Henry's house. He'd take him in. Then he'd shove him back here of course. Honestly what was to stop him from just walking out the door?  
Despite the many good reasons that he should not just walk out of his home in a t-shirt and jeans into the bitter cold he didn't get a chance to figure them in his brain as he was snapped out of his train of thought. His father cleared his throat from the study the next room over and only spared michael a glance as though he was some sort of animal.  
"Oh well, let's see it then. What have you got done so far?" The words were harsh and chilled Michael cold. He preferred his chances in the snow as opposed to this. William shoots another glare Michael's way. "What are you, boy? Deaf? Get UP and SHOW ME"  
As michael scurried to his feet and started collecting his papers he realized with increasing terror that the only thing he managed to accomplish was scribbling down a couple almost certainly wrong equations and incoherent doodles. Hoping his father wouldn't notice he gently walked into the other room and started to hand the papers over. He was stopped.  
"Michael are all of these DONE?" William's voice was incredulous as he glanced at the paper stack clutched tight in Michael's hands. "Because I don't want the damn papers to check unless you're done with them. It would be a waste of my precious time, don't you think? It's not like you take up enough of my time and effort, no?"  
Michael hastily searched through the half crumpled papers and took a deep breath, not yet crying. "W-Well no, none of them are done but some of them are close and it's better to turn in a mostly done paper than nothing and-"  
William stood up. Michael took a step back. William began to speak. Michael's dam of tears let a few pass through.  
"Yes I can see your point but you know what's better than turning in mostly done work? Actually FUCKING FINISHING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY" As William shouted he advanced, backing michael into the hall. The boy was in full tears at this point and had dropped the papers, leaving them long forgotten.  
William advanced again and when michael's back hit the cold of the wall he knew he was done for. William struck him cross the face and when michael turned to avoid the blows William struck him even harder on the shoulders. The older man grabbed michael by the hair and wrenched him into an upright position. Michael was nearly on his tippy toes with how he was being lifted by the hair and he had no choice but to look william in the eyes.  
"We go through this every DAMN year michael. You know what the definition of insanity is? Doing the same thing **over and over** and expecting different results. Do you know what you're doing now?" There's a long and uncomfortable silence as Michael hopes his father will just continue with the lecture and let him stay quiet. He's not so lucky. "Well Michael?"  
"Th-That.... I'm doing that, I'm sorry I just-"  
"That's right you're acting FUCKING insane michael! And not only that you're treating ME like I'm an idiot! If you were REALLY sorry for what a fucking burden you've been you'd STOP doing it. Michael I think you're insane and I think you're lazy and I also think there's only one thing that gets through to you." Michael only had a split second to process the words and try to catch up with what's happening before he's being violently shaken up and down by his hair. His legs are scrambling to find purchase on the floor an his slightly open mouth quickly retaliates against him and the force of the shaking makes his jaw bite down HARD. There's a momentary reprieve where he takes only a couple breaths before he's being shaken again, much like he last time but during this bout there's shouting. "YOU THINK I LIKE DOING THIS? YOU THINK I LIKE DOING THIS TO YOU? THIS IS ONLY HAPPENING BECAUSE YOUVE BROUGHT IT UPON YOURSELF" michael is dropped back to the floor and he struggles to keep his balance and not fall. William sighs and slides his glasses up into his hair to hold it back. "Just go to bed, Michael. I don't even want to see you right now."  
Michael only sniffled and hurriedly shoved his crumpled papers into his bag before retreating to his room. That night as he lay in his bed, his scalp pulsing and the hits aching he sobbed softly to himself. He heard his father talking in the other room about his worthless son and how he doesn't even know what to do. As he lay and hear this and ache all over he presses his hand against the window and thinks about his chances against the snow.


End file.
